


Colors

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: The Sun is Setting and the Sky is Red [1]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Depression, First fic dont hate, Gen, I really warned you it contains suicide, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: What if, depression took over Apollo?This is technically a songfic based on Halsey's Color. Um.... I don't know what to say here, I also pubslished this is wattpad and WARNING THIS CONTAINS SUICIDE!!! If you can't handle that please don't read this, I beg of you this is my first posted fanfic, don't kick my ass for writing about death.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kick my ass for this, I already warned you there's death in here!
> 
> Constructive criticism only!

A songfic inspired by Halsey's "Colors"

_"Your little brother never told you, but he loves you so..." _

There is a quarrel happening in the home of the gods, Mount Olympus, many of the minor deities chose to avoid, some piqued immortals came to take a look, see the drama, to see if the quarrel will turn out to be a full-blown war. After all, it is not every day you see the twins of the Titaness, Leto, argue.

Artemis narrowed her eyebrows, the twin archers just ended the worst argument of their immortal lives, the death of Orion. Apollo retreated back to his palace after his apology was rejected by his twin sister. The goddess of Hunting stomped back to the location of her hunters. Heading to her tent without greeting back to her "sisters". She sealed her tent and crumpled as various emotions raged inside her.

Apollo sulked, his back on the bedside, he kept asking himself, if he did the right choice, but of course, he did, Orion wanted to own his twin sister, Artemis never wanted to be restrained. She'll never be happy with the hunter...

_"I hope you make it to the day you're twenty-eight years old..." _

The former god of sun stared at his young master, Mag McCaffrey, such a young demigod, full of life. Looking at the daughter of Demeter, a rather sad memory came upon Apollo. Death. The death of his children, not even able to set their feet on a university, to reach college, wishing to graduate from a medical school, and how many times did these demigods fought for their lives, and how many of them failed and fell. He wished them long life, all of them, but many times he prophesized the death of them. He wished them long life, to finally have a family and retire, to be old and reflect like what the elders do. He wished a very long life for them, especially for the sun god's young master.

_ "You're dripping like a saturated sunrise, You're spilling like an_ _overflowing sink..."_

The monster hissed in front of the duo, whether he was laughing or cursing or both, Apollo and Meg didn't know, "You shouldn't have been greedy, "Lord of Delphi", " was Phytons's last words as he exploded to golden dust. A racking headache attacked Apollo, and he collapsed, the visions are starting to come back, from his past to the future. And the visions are not meant for a fragile human being's delicate mind.

Apollo is starting to break, "This is just too much," he thought to himself. What lay in front of him are dead bodies, many of them he can recognize, Hyacinthus, Hector, Admetus' wife, Jason Grace, and then his sons, Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher. He walked on as the faces of the dead haunted him. The scent of rotting flesh was suddenly too strong then he can accept. The ex-god was on his knees, he mourned. And ahead of another funeral pyre, and another and another, it went on, until he cannot take it anymore...

_ "Everything is blue, his pills, his hands, his jeans..." _

Meg roared for help, the daughter of Demeter found her "partner-in-crime" in the woods, running out of blood from self-inflicted harm, with a bottle of pills dyed blue spilling near him. The demigoddess ripped some part of her blue jeans to use a makeshift bandage, to at least stop the bleeding. She kept calling his name, ordering him to wake up, until Will, Austin, and Kayla came, medkits at hand. "What happened?" the daughter of Apollo asked, panic-stricken, Meg answered that she just found the former deity like that. The two boys realized, Apollo just attempted suicide and went to catch him before Death gets a hold of him. Warm light flooded through the god's mortal body, until the son of Hades came, shaking his head, and tore the Cabin Seven counselor away from the dead body of his father.

_"Everything is gray, his hair, his smoke, his dreams, And now he's so devoid of color..." _

Ever since the triumph against Phyton, if you can call it a success, it has never been the same for Apollo, and it will never ever be. Every now and then a vision would strike him, all of which of fallen heroes of the future, and it went on and on, until it came to his sons and daughters, being embraced by Thanatos violently. The mortal god of prophecies cannot snap, despite wanting to. He does not want those to happen, not in front of him, again. So Apollo decided to sneak into the infirmary, stealing a sharp cutter and a bottle of who-knows pills. The sun is about to rise, and he went to the woods, wanting a monster to finally end him, and if they don't he will. Apollo prayed that no one is to see him, for a while. And he started to cut his wrists.

_ "You were a vision in the morning when the light came through..."_

Meg is ready for their new session of piano lessons. Apollo showered her with so many compliments, either that she was "learning fast", or if "that's a new melody that rocks", and indeed Meg learned fast, she claims that it was because that Apollo was teaching her right, **nothing** seemed to be wrong about the former sun god, so why does the brilliant ex-god Apollon, lying on the forest floor with both wrists bleeding, mouth bubbling and unconscious or <strike>dead</strike>?

_ "And I'm still waking every morning, but it's not with you..." _

Artemis woke up the next morning to receive the news of her brother's death after another. She attended the burning of the pyre, but wasn't he supposed to be in Mount Olympus? The goddess woke up once again the next days, weeks, she was expecting her silly brother to visit and annoy her, first thing in the morning. No one arrived. Apollo never arrived. A piece of Artemis seemed to be shattered by it, they are supposed to be two halves of one piece, the twin archers, the Letoides, masters of the silver bows. There's no Apollo if there's no Artemis, vice versa, so where is Apollo?

_ "You're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece, And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink..._"

Emptiness, there was nothing, and I am no more. But how can I still think? Is this the end? Please let this be my end... I don't want to suffer anymore, I am no one, I'm nothing. So why am I still here? O, Lady Chaos. The goddess of the hunt went to her brother's library, it was, surprisingly, the first time. The vast library filled with the god of art's masterpieces, from poetry, music compositions, to paintings and sculptures. A parchment lay on the centermost table, and Apollo didn't seem to bother to seal it. It was a letter addressed to Artemis, with words,

"I never told this before, but I love you, sister,".

Tears dropped onto the piece of paper.

_ "Then you decided purple just wasn't for you..." _

Meg thought, she can now live with someone, that can treat her like a child that she is, with someone that can teach her anything but to fight, to kill. She thought Apollo stayed to live with her and, with his sons and daughters, she thought everything's okay, she thought wrong. Looking back Apollo never showed them anything wrong. He kept it to himself, and now Meg is angry, as Apollo did not approach her or his children for help.

_"And he's blue..." _

There was nothingness. Apollo's memories started to fade into it, his identity, his thoughts. But then he tried to grasp for it, suddenly he decided not to let go, but they keep onto slipping away from him, "I am too weak," he admitted, and he let go. A bright light blinded him.


End file.
